Warm hearts melt cold ones
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: Hakudoshi is a cold boy that shows almost no feelings, Kanna is a sweet girl and the new student in Tokyo's school. She becomes friendly with Hakudoshi. Can she melt the coldness and sorrow in his heart? Will he finally know what love means?
1. The new student

Warm hearts melt cold ones

Chapter 1 – The new student

It was the first day of classes in Tokyo's school after Easter's vacations, students and teachers walked inside the school, ready for another day of study and work. Hamano Natsumi, a woman with her age around the twenty's, long lavender hair caught in two pigtails (kinda like Ayame's but longer) and dark purple eyes, was riding towards the school, bringing her three children to it. Hamano Natsuko was the oldest of the three, very sweet and a nice girl but when it comes to protect her brothers she can be very cold and hard, sometimes happens to have bad humor "attacks" especially when she wakes up and when she's provoked, seventeen years old, long black hair caught in a ponytail and dark purple eyes, she just started the 12th grade in Art course. Hamano Hakudoshi, the middle brother, quiet, sometimes cold and blackmailer but also funny and nice when he wants to be, fifteen years old, long lavender hair and dark purple eyes, he just started the 10th grade in Medicine course, he's called the "Prince" of the school and has got many crazy fans hoping one day to steal his first kiss. Hamano Akago, the youngest of the three, restless, boring and provoker but also nice, twelve years old, short lavender hair and dark purple eyes, he just started the 7th grade; he's in the same class as Gina Darya, his secret love.

"Alright you three, we're here" said Natsumi as she stopped her car in front of the entrance of school, the three teenagers walked out of the car with their packs on their backs, they said goodbye to their mother and walked inside the school, as they entered every look from the girls turned their attention to Hakudoshi who hasn't pronounced a single word in that day except when he said goodbye to his mother, ignoring the love glares that the girls sent him he walked to his classroom.

"Will you be okay?" asked Natuko when Hakudoshi stopped by the door of his classroom

"Yes" was the only word that came out of his lips before he entered in the classroom followed by a few girls, half of them turned backwards when they felt Natuko's cold glare on them. The bell rang; Natsuko left Akago in his class and went to her own.

Biology lesson…

Hakudoshi sat in a place away from the others; he placed his pack on the table, took the necessary things out and waited for the teacher to come in.

"Hakudoshi, I'm so happy you are in Medicine! I can't believe I'm in the same class of the "Prince"! My friends will be so jealous! Who knows if in the future we'll be working together in a dentist office, you the dentist and me the assistant, both taking care of the same patient…" said the girl to Hakudoshi with a passionate and dreamy look in her face.

"And what makes you think that I will be a dentist?" asked coldly Hakudoshi

"You won't be a dentist? It's a great profession!" exclaimed the girl

"Look if I'm in a Medicine course it's not to be just a dentist. I can be a psychiatrist, a doctor, anything that has to do with medicine" said Hakudoshi

"Then what will you be?" asked the girl

"I don't know yet…" he said while sighing, the girl left to her own sit right in the moment the teacher came in along with a girl that had white hair and black eyes, this caught sort of Hakudoshi's attention.

'I have never seen her around here before…must be a new student…' he thought

"Hello class, I hope your Easter vacations have been good, as you can see I have brought with me a new student, you may introduce yourself" said the teacher, the girl took a few steps forward and started talking:

"Hello, my name is Kanna Nakashima, I'm fifteen years old, I came from a school in England and I recently moved here with my parents and sister" introduced the new student

"Very well Kanna, there is a sit free next to Hakudoshi, you may sit there" said the teacher

Kanna obeyed and sat down next to Hakudoshi, who gave her a small smile

'He's so beautiful…' she thought

"Hi" she murmured

"Hi, you're Kanna right?" he asked, murmuring as well

"Yes…and I suppose you're Hakudoshi, right?"

"Yes, how you know?"

"The teacher said your name a while ago" she said as she giggled a little

"Oh right…I must have been distracted"

The teacher started the lesson and ninety minutes later the bell rang

"Alright class, you may leave" said the teacher; the students put their things in their bags and walked out

"Hakudoshi! You want to come and have lunch with us?" asked a girl

"No, thanks" he said kind of cold, and then he turned his back to them and walked to the table where his siblings, Kanna and Gina were.

"So, you're new here huh?" asked Akago

"Yes, I came from England a few days ago and I don't know anything about Japan" answered Kanna

"Well my brother here can help you know this school and city, he knows Tokyo better then anyone" said Akago

"He's very nice" murmured Kanna as she showed a sweet smile on her face when Hakudoshi sat down next to her.

TBC…


	2. Obscure Past

Warm Hearts melt Cold Ones

Chapter 2 – Obscure Past

"He's very nice" murmured Kanna as she showed a sweet smile on her face when Hakudoshi sat down next to her.

"I see I don't need to stop those girls from following you, you can take care of them by yourself little brother" said Natsuko with a grin, she knew perfectly how much Hakudoshi hated to be called 'little brother'.

"Well I can take good care of me by myself, thank for "worrying" sister" said Hakudoshi as he glared at her, feeling a little frustrated.

"Geez you have such a bad humor in the morning…I don't know how dad could handle you" said Natsuko but then immediately covered her mouth as she understood what she just said, Hakudoshi was just so angry that he stood up from his seat and run out of the canteen.

"You had to ruin everything, didn't you?!" said Akago

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to say that word!" said Natsuko as she tried to defend herself, Akago just shook his head and Kanna stared at them with a confused look, whatever that just happened in there between the three siblings she didn't got anything, why were they discussing like that? Why had Hakudoshi run out of the canteen like that? What was the "word" they were talking about?

"Hum…may I ask you…what happened to him…? I mean if you don't mind of course, I don't wanna sound nosy I'm just worried about him" she asked, Akago sighed and said:

"I guess there is no use to hide this anymore…the truth is that Natsuko is our step-sister, she was born because our mother was raped by some other guy when she was just a teenager but even like that our mother keep her and raised her just like any mother would. It happened when Natsuko was only two years old when our mother met mine and Hakudoshi's father…they fell in love, started going out on dates and later went to live together, he helped her raise Natsuko as if he was her father…in the same year Hakudoshi was born and they married, three years later I was born, Natsuko was five years$ old and Hakudoshi was, of course, three. We lived together and happy, we couldn't have asked for a better life, we loved our parents but Hakudoshi was the one who keep a strongest bond with our father, they did many things together…however seven years later…our father unfortunately received a letter from the troop, to go and fight in the war…in that time men couldn't choose either to go or stay, they had to go if they received the letter, our father, unfortunately, was one of them and he didn't have a chance but leave us and fight. Hakudoshi was very sad that he had to go but never stopped thinking, never stopped hoping that one day he was going to see him again, that the day our father would return he would be there waiting for him with a smile in his face, every single day he would pray for our father to be ok and to return safely at home…but then…it seemed like the destiny decided to change the fate…months later the war ended and Hakudoshi was very happy, knowing that our father was finally going to return but instead of him…two guards came and told us the new that…that our father died in the last battle…in that moment my brother's world and hopes fell down his feet, completely destroyed…he locked himself in the room by several days, day by day we would only hear him crying and he didn't even go to the funeral…when he finally came out, he had changed, he was a completely different child, he wasn't the happy and nice child he used to be…he was a cold child now, he wouldn't play with us anymore, on the counter…he locked himself in this dark world and never left it, since that day he is cold with the other people, he doesn't let anyone approach him too much, he is afraid to get hurt again…since that day we promised ourselves never to mention our father in front of him."

"Oh my god…I never thought he had such a sad past…" said Kanna sadly as she looked down

"Do…do you know where he might be…?"

"Probably in "his place", in the school's garden" said Akago

"Thank you" said Kanna as she stood up from her seat and walked out the canteen, she looked for the place Akago mentioned and there he was, just like Akago told her, he was sitting there, sitting on a bench swing, looking down, and even thought it couldn't be seen very right, Kanna swore that she had seen a certain sadness in his eyes. Slowly she walked up to him and trying not to make too much noise, she sat down next to him on the bench but he had already seen her, he just didn't want to talk, he didn't feel like to and just keep looking down.

"Hum…do you want to talk…?" asked Kanna with certain awe

"About what…?"

"You…You know…about that…"

"There is nothing to talk about…" he said in a cold tone making Kanna startle a little and then she sighed and stood up from her seat, she walked until she was in front of him and then kneeled down, her warm hands took his cold face in them and lifted it a little so his eyes were looking into hers.

"You don't have to be like this…" she murmured, Hakudoshi tried to look away but something in those ebony eyes weren't letting him do it

"This is how I am…and how I will always be…"

"No…you're wrong…you're not like this…you're just letting the darkness and sadness take control over you, you don't have to be like this Hakudoshi…you will just keep pushing away the people who love you, they will only get hurt if you keep…"

"If they know they will get hurt then they shouldn't even try to talk to me…"

"But they love you…and people who love others do everything for them…even if that means to get hurt themselves…"

Hakudoshi stayed in silence, he just keep staring at those ebony eyes with his rosary ones

"Promise me, you will stop being like this"

"I…I will try…" answered Hakudoshi even knowing that this was going to be a difficult promise to fulfill, even thought this wasn't really the answer she was hoping for him to say, a sweet smile formed in Kanna's face, she approached his face and kissed it and then let it go off her hands. Hakudoshi didn't know why but he felt different with this girl, he always felt a tingle when he was around her and she just arrived today…what was so special about her…? He always felt that he needed to be with her when she wasn't around…what was happening to him…?

TBC…


	3. Threats

Warm Hearts melt Cold Ones

Chapter 3 – Threats

A week has passed since the beginning of school and since the arrive of Kanna to Tokyo School, even thought she was a very nice girl with most people she met, accidentally she had already created a few enemies, since she sat next to Hakudoshi in every lesson and every day she would hang out with him and his siblings. A group of three girls from the same class as Kanna, feeling very jealous, were whispering to each other the strong bond that suddenly was created between Kanna and the "Prince" of school.

"Have you seen that little girl?" whispering Alice, one of the girls

"Yes! How dare she?! She just arrived a week ago and she is already flirting with our "Prince"!" said Aoi, the second girl of the group

"What are we going to do Aya? We can't let this little girl get in our way to win Haku's heart!" said Alice

"Don't worry I have got the perfect plan to humiliate her so much that she won't dare to get in our way anymore, she won't dare to approach ever again of our "Prince"" said Aya, the leader of the group

"But first we are going to have a little chat with her to make sure what she is planning" she continued as she smiled a pure evil smile.

"When will we do it?" asked Aoi

"In the end of the lessons" said Aya

The bell rang, meaning it was time for the first lesson after lunch time, Kanna and Hakudoshi separated from Natsuko and Akago and went to have Biochemistry

"Ugh…biochemistry…what a drag…" said Hakudoshi

"Why you hate so much this lesson?" asked Kanna

"Correction, why I hate the LESSONS"

"Very well, why you hate the LESSONS?" said Kanna as she rolled her eyes

"Simply because the teachers and the themes are really annoying"

"Oh and can you tell what are the things you think that aren't annoying?"

"Hummm no"

"Why not?"

"Because there is nothing I don't find annoying"

"Oh so you think I'm annoying…" she murmured and pouted as she looked at me, Hakudoshi just looked at her and rolled his eyes and looked away

"Don't be silly…"

"You're not real"

"Well if I'm here, I'm real"

"Oh whatever you say" she said as she shrugged, there was no hope for this boy but something changed in this past week that she and his siblings noticed, there was a slight change on him, he was still a bit cold towards the other people but now he would speak more and sometimes even smile, that was good…meanwhile Aya's group was watching Kanna with pure hate.

"Look at her…trying to win him with those sweet looks…ugh this just makes me mad!" said Alice

"I know! I just want to go there and squeeze that little neck of hers!" said Aoi

"Calm down girls very soon we will take our rage on her" said Aya trying to keep herself calm as she tried to calm down her partners but her eyes couldn't hide her hate towards Kanna. The biochemistry teacher came in and after making the call of the students and making sure everyone was there; he started his "boring lesson" like Hakudoshi used to call it. An hour later the lesson ended and for the students lucky, Biochemistry was the only lesson they had after lunch so they left to go home.

"Can you wait here for me? I'm just going to the bathroom" said Kanna, Hakudoshi nodded and laid against the wall while Kanna went to the bathroom, Aya's group took this chance to go after her and speak with her, they followed her to the bathroom and when they passed by Hakudoshi they winked at him but he just ignored them, the group entered in the bathroom were Kanna was washing her hands.

"Hey, you" said Aya

"Huh? Me?" said Kanna

"Yes you, we want to speak with you" she continued

"Hum okay…I'm waiting?" said Kanna with a confused look

"We know very well who you are and what you're planning" said Alice

"Eh?"

"Yes we know what you're trying to do with Hakudoshi, you're trying to win him" said Aoi

"I…I don't know what you talking about" said Kanna, feeling a little threatened

"Don't try to be sly little girl" said Aoi

"My relationship with Hakudoshi is merely friendship and nothing more" said Kanna

"Of course you all say the same, you get closer and closer to him, try to be friends with him, win his trust and then you make him suffer! Well let me tell you something dear, Hakudoshi isn't fooled so easily by little girls specially by poor girls like you, do a favor to yourself, leave Hakudoshi alone and stop acting sly!" said Aya

"Look I don't know who you are and it doesn't matter to me as well but the only sly here it's you" said Kanna as she walked towards the door

"It's your decision Kanna, either you leave Hakudoshi alone or we will for sure make your life in hell, you will wish to never have been born" said Aya

Kanna ignored her words but she couldn't help but think about those words that Aya just said about Hakudoshi not be friend of poor people like her, she left the bathroom and walked out the college where Hakudoshi was waiting for her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked

"Y-Yes…" she said trying to hide her nervous, he only nodded and both of them walked home

TBC…


	4. Arduous Rivalries: Humiliations

Warm Hearts melt Cold Ones

Chapter 4 – Arduous Rivalries: Humiliations

Kanna came home after that scene in the bathroom with Aya and her group, even thought she ignored those threats Aya told her she couldn't help but be afraid of what could happen and those words, those strong words weren't echoing in her mind "Hakudoshi isn't fooled so easily by little girls specially by poor girls like you"

"Come on Kanna…they are just words, what she said isn't true…or maybe they are…ugh!" said Kanna as she shook her head, trying to forget those words, suddenly a voice made her stop

"Kanna, is everything alright?" said a girl with the same look and age as Kanna

"Huh? Oh yes Kaori, everything is alright…" she said, Kaori was her twin sister, both had exactly the same look, there was no difference between them but Kaori usually would catch her hair in a ponytail and use different clothes to make things easy and so people wouldn't confuse them at all.

"Are you sure? You look a little confused"

"Y-Yes everything is okay…everything is fine…"

"If you say so…" said Kaori as she shrugged while placing her bag on the bed and sat there

"Oh mom called and said she left the food on the fridge, she says that she and dad won't be here to have dinner with us, they are going to have dinner with some important people and they will get home very late" she continued

"Okay then…hum…Kaori?"

"Hum?"

"Do you think…it's possible…that a person who is kind of rich…be friend of a person that is poor…?" asked Kanna afraid of the answer her sister would say

"Humm I don't think it's impossible but there is always that difference and it depends on the person's attitude with the money, if the person is very addicted to the money then yes it might be difficult but if the person doesn't really care then, there might be a chance" said Kaori

"I see…" said Kanna

The next day, Kanna went to school as always but on the entrance, waiting for her, was Aya and her group; once Kanna entered through the gate they started talking to her

"Have you made your decision?" asked Aya

"I don't know what you talking about" said Kanna

"You know very well, about Hakudoshi" continued the red haired girl

"I..I don't remember anything" said Kanna trying to avoid the subject

"Listen here whitey don't make me slap you to make you remember our little chat from yesterday!" said Aya in a threatening tone as she held Kanna by her shirt

"…."

"Well have you made your decision or not?" asked Aya

"Yes"

"And?"

"Don't you think I'm going to stay away from him just because you're ordering me to do so!" said Kanna as she freed herself from Aya's hands

"Very well, you asked for it, get ready because you're life is about to become a hell"

Kanna didn't say anything and keep walking away from them, Aya's group followed her, and Kanna went to the bathroom and tried to calm down herself as she washed her face.

"Calm down Kanna…calm down…you don't have to be afraid…" she said it to herself, once she took a few deep breaths, she took her bag and walked to the exit but when she was about to open the door, it wouldn't open.

"What the hell…?" said Kanna as she keep trying to open the door, she tried and tried but nothing happened

"How come the door is locked?! Hey! Open the door!" she yelled as she keep trying to open the door, on the other side Aya and her group laughed and every person who would hear Kanna yelling for help and would try to open the door they wouldn't let them do it. The bell rang for the first lesson to start and Kanna wasn't able to go to the lesson, an hour later after the lesson of Biology, Aya decided to unlock the door.

"Ok I think we had enough fun" said Aya as she unlocked the door, Kanna was sitting on the floor, tired from trying to open the door, and she looked with hate at the three girls and sat up.

"It was you!"

"We? Why would we do such a horrible thing to you? We were the ones who freed you!" said Aoi

"I know very well it was you!"

"Yes it were us so what dear? You're going to run to the director's room? He isn't going to believe in you sweetie, it's your word against ours and you have no proofs it were us" said Aya as she smiled evilly

"Grrr"

"I hope you have learned the lesson, don't mess with us" said Aya

"We also hope that in the next lesson you won't sit next to the Prince or else you will regret it…again" said Alice

Kanna didn't say anything, she just grabbed her bag and run out of the bathroom, feeling a lot humiliated with that situation. She walked back to the classroom where Hakudoshi was, he stared at her as she sat down next to him without saying anything to him and just huffed.

"Hum…Kanna?"

"…..Hi…."

"Well it looks like someone didn't have a good start…"

"No, I didn't had a good start of this day! I had a very BAD start!" she said as she hit her head against the table

"Can I ask you what happened or are you going to rip my head off?" he asked in the most delicate way possible so she wouldn't be madder then she already was

"Ugh…I was locked in the bathroom…." She mumbled so low that he wasn't able to hear it

"What?"

"You hear me…"

"No I didn't you spoke really low…"

"I was L-O-C-K-E-D in the bathroom ok?!"

Hakudoshi tried not to laugh as he heard this but Kanna saw it

"It's not funny!" she yelled

"I'm not laughing"

"You're trying to hide it! Ugh! You're such an idiot!" now she was really mad, the bell rang and the Math lesson begun, Kanna didn't speak with Hakudoshi a single word even if he told her he was sorry. In the middle of the lesson the teacher asked Kanna to go to the board and do the exercise.

"Kanna, can you please come here and resolve this exercise?"

"Yes" she said as she stood up from her seat and walked to the board, Aya took this chance to take out of her mouth the bubblegum she was chewing and put on Kanna's chair, Hakudoshi didn't even notice it and then she opened Kanna's bag and put inside it a bottle with bugs there. Kanna did the exercise and walked back to her seat, she sat down not even noticing the bubblegum on her seat. Once the lesson was over, all the students stood up, packed and run to the canteen for lunch, Kanna tried to stand up but the chair followed right after her.

"What the…?"

"Kanna! Hurry up!" yelled Hakudoshi from the door, Kanna looked down to see why the chair was following after her when she tried to stand up and she noticed the gum, she sat down again and looked down feeling very embarrassed with the situation.

"Kanna!" yelled Hakudoshi

"You go…I'm not hungry…" she said

"How come you're not hungry?" he said as he approached her but she didn't look at him

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked and Kanna shook her head

"Why you're not coming then?"

"Because I can't…"

"I'm tied to the chair…"

"Tied to the chair…?"

"Yes tied to the chair! I have got a gum stuck in my clothes and holding me down on the chair! If you don't believe then see it for yourself!" she yelled, Hakudoshi looked down and saw the gum

"Ooo…I will get help, don't leave"

"….Do I have another choice…?" she mumbled, Hakudoshi went to get help and a man cut the gum with a knife and freed Kanna, embarrassed Kanna grabbed her things and run immediately to the bathroom. Hakudoshi followed her and knocked on the door.

"Kanna come on, get out of there!"

"Go away!" she yelled

"I'm not leaving without you!" he yelled back, then he heard a scream from Kanna and she run out of the bathroom and jumped in his arms, trembling and very scared.

"What's the matter?"

"T-There a-are b-bu-bugs i-in m-my bag! They are everywhere!" she said as she hugged him tight

"Bugs?" he said, this was weird something like this never happened before

"Yes!"

"Let me see that"

He let her go and opened the door of the bathroom and saw her bag on the floor with bugs coming out of it, he squatted down and grabbed her bag and pulled it out of the bathroom, Kanna moved away when she saw the bugs, Hakudoshi sighed and found a way to grab the bottle and put the bugs back inside.

"There, no more bugs"

"T-Thank you.." she said

"No problem" he said as he put the bottle on the trash

"Can we go eat now?" he asked, Kanna nodded but was with a certain fear that Aya told everyone about the gum and the bathroom situation, when they entered in the canteen everyone's looks turned to look at Kanna, some of them even whispered to each other, Kanna looked down very embarrassed and during lunch time, she barely touched food. When lunch time was over, the students from Kanna's class went to the gymnasium. In the room where they would get dress for gym lesson, when Kanna took off her casual clothes to change to the training suit, Aya and her friends started laughing because of her underwear.

"Awww look aren't they cute? Teddy bears! Ahahaha!" said Aya as she and her two friends laughed, soon all the girls were laughing, Kanna blushed really red and got dressed quickly and run out of the room while the other girls were still laughing at her. This day was the worst day of her life! She was tired of this but she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to be a slave under Aya's command. Meanwhile the teacher came when all the students were reunited and he said they would be doing volleyball, Kanna took a deep sigh, great volleyball…she hated volleyball…

"Alright I want you to form teams with three people!" ordered the teacher and they obeyed and did it, Kanna stayed with Hakudoshi and another boy while Aya stayed with Aoi and Alice as always.

"Very well now I want a nice and clean game, one team against another!" continued the teacher, each team got ready and started playing the best they could, Kanna had a lot of difficulties in this sport she stayed on the defense side. Aya's team was next to Kanna's, Aya got suddenly an idea and smiled evilly and told to her partners:

"Just look" and she threw the ball, she was able to do just like she planned, she faked that the ball had escaped from her hands right on the same moment when Kanna jumped to catch the ball of her team, when she was about to land on the floor, she tripped on the ball Aya threw and fell on the floor.

"Ow!" she yelled in pain, some of the class laughed at this but others got around her to see if she was alright, Hakudoshi helped her sit on the bank, the teacher went to her to see where she was hurt

"Where does it hurt?" he asked, Kanna just nodded and pointed to her ankle, she couldn't speak the pain was too much, the teacher held her ankle and stared at it

"Humm..it's a sprain, this might swell a little, Hakudoshi can you take her to the nurse?" he said, Hakudoshi nodded and held Kanna in his arms and went to the ward, the teacher ordered the class to keep playing and then went to Aya

"Aya please be careful next time, she could have broke her leg"

"I know teacher I'm sorry, the ball fell off my hand" she said with a sweet look in her eyes, the teacher nodded and left, when he did Aya's sweet smile was replaced by a evil smile and she spoke to her partners.

"Looks like someone won't be able to walk for a while" then she and her partners laughed

Meanwhile in the ward, Hakudoshi placed Kanna on the bed and waited there for the nurse to come. Maria, the nurse, came and checked on her.

"What happened to her?"

"She tripped on a ball and twisted her ankle" explained Hakudoshi

"I see, you may go back to the class, she will be fine" said Maria, Hakudoshi nodded and left

"Alright, let me see your feet" said Maria as she took slowly the stock off Kanna's feet to see it better.

"Hum it's not very serious, you will be fine but you must stay in complete rest and pass some ice over the twist 2 in 2 hours alright?" Kanna nodded and Maria passed some ice over her feet and then wrapped it in a bandage and put on again her stock.

"There you should be alright by tomorrow, if you follow my orders you will be fine" she said, Kanna thanked for the help and waited for Hakudoshi to come back and get her, a few minutes later he came in and helped her down the bed and took her to the room so she could get her clothes. Once she entered in the room, Kanna found her bag opened and she found it strange because she had swore she let her bag closed when she left, she took it and looked inside it, her casual clothes were missing! They were nowhere to be found in the room! She walked out the room and Hakudoshi looked at her.

"Have you got everything?" he asked

"No, I can't find my clothes they disappeared, they aren't in my bag" she said, Hakudoshi looked around to see if he could find them and when he looked outside he saw a shirt and a skirt laying down on the mud, he walked out and got them, they sure were Kanna's clothes.

"Here…" he said as he handed them to her, Kanna took her clothes and when she saw they were all covered in mud her face changed to a sad one, she hugged Hakudoshi and tears fell from her eyes. What could happen more…?

Meanwhile inside the school, Aya and her friends were laying against the lockers talking and laughing

"I wish I was there to see that little girl's face when she finds her clothes!" said Alice as she laughed

"Yes I know!" said Aoi

"Oh girls but if we were there, they would find out it was us who did that" said Aya

"Yes you're right" said the two girls

"Hey Aya, isn't that her locker?" asked Aoi as she pointed to the locker where Aya was laying against

"Huh?" Aya turned around and saw that the locker wasn't well closed, she smiled and with a hook from her hair, she opened the locker and started seeing what things Kanna had in her locker until she found something that she swore she was going to have much fun with that, she got it and said:

"Well, well what we got here…?"

TBC…


	5. Blackmail

Warm Hearts melt Cold Ones

Chapter 5 – Blackmail

"Hey Aya, isn't that her locker?" asked Aoi as she pointed to the locker where Aya was laying against

"Huh?" Aya turned around and saw that the locker wasn't well closed, she smiled and with a hook from her hair, she opened the locker and started seeing what things Kanna had in her locker until she found something that she swore she was going to have much fun with that, she got it and said:

"Well, well what we got here…?"

The book that Aya took from Kanna's locker it was actually her diary…the three partners smirked evilly…

The next day, Kanna came to school even thought she would still limp slightly and her feet was still swollen, she was able to come to her locker and when she opened it to take out her books she would need for the lessons, she found a note in there, it was signed but it was written "I want to talk to you, come to the terrace before the first lesson" Kanna found it strange this note, who could have send it to her? What subject did the person who wrote this note had to speak with her with such an urgent? Wanting to know what the mysterious person wanted with her, Kanna walked to the terrace and waited for the person who wrote the note to come to talk with her, she waited a couple of minutes but the person didn't appear, when she was about to leave, Aya, Aoi and Alice appeared in front of her, Kanna's calm expression changed to an anger one.

"It was you who sent me the note?" she asked

"Wow you're fast thinking, I think the fall you had yesterday woke up your brain" said Aya in a provocative tone, Kanna decided not to answer such stupid comment and started walking away but Aya held her wrist tight, stopping her from leaving the terrace.

"Hey, hey where you think you're going so fast?" she asked, Kanna snatched her hand away

"Aren't we a little rude today" said Aoi

"I don't care what you want, I'm leaving" said Kanna as she started walking away again but Aya's voice made her stop

"I think this might interest you" she said as she took off her bag Kanna's diary, Kanna turned around feeling that something wasn't good and when she saw her diary on Aya's hands, her eyes widened

"T-That's…"

"Yes, it's your precious diary" said Aya with an evil smirk on her face

"G-Give it back!" said Kanna as she tried to snatch the diary away from Aya's hands but she threw it to Aoi who threw to Alice when Kanna run in her direction, she run to Alice but she threw the diary back to Aya.

"Let's make a deal, you will do EVERYTHING we want and we promise we won't say anything that is inside this precious diary of yours but if you don't then you can say goodbye to your private life because everyone in this school will know about your little and big secrets" said Aya as she laughed

"Y-You wouldn't dare…" stemmed Kanna

"No? You wanna bet?" said Aya as she was ready to open the diary but Kanna yelled:

"No! Don't do it please! I…I will do everything…everything you want…but…please don't…don't tell read what's in there…" she said completely scared

"EVERYTHING we want?" asked Aya to make sure

"Y-Yes…everything…" she said as she looked down, she didn't know what to anymore…

"Very well then the first things I want you to do is…I want you to break your bonds with Hakudoshi forever"

"W-What..?"

"You heard me, I want you to never speak, look, sit next to Hakudoshi ever again" repeated Aya

"N-No…not that! I will do everything but not that please!"

"Look the diaarrryy…" said Aya as she waved the diary in her hand

"Please…I don't want to hurt him! I will do everything but please don't make me hurt him!"

"Do that or else…" said Aya, keeping her threat

"Please…I'm begging you…"

"You better do what she says or else the entire school will know about every secret of yours at lunch time" said Alice

"Please…no…" she keep begging but Aya only laughed and didn't give up on her decision

"You have to make your decision until the lunch, if you don't do it you already know what will happen" said Aya one last time before she and her partners left the terrace, Kanna fell on her knees, feeling devastated, she didn't know what to do…she didn't want to hurt Hakudoshi…not after she found out about his terrible past…but on the other hand she didn't want all the school to find out about every secret of hers…in that morning Kanna stayed in the terrace crying her eyes out and didn't even go to the morning lessons, she cried until the lunch time came…when the bell rang for lunch she startled…it was time…time for her decision but she didn't have one yet…she walked to the canteen and opened the door and peeked through it and looked at the table where she would usually sit down with Hakudoshi and his siblings…and there they were…what was she going to do…what…?

TBC…


	6. Hurtful Kiss

Warm Hearts melt Cold Ones

Chapter 6 – Hurtful kiss

It was time for her decision…she walked to the canteen and opened the door and peeked through it and looked at the table where she and Hakudoshi would usually sit down and eat with his siblings…and there they were…she didn't know what to do…she remembered Aya's words "You have until lunch to make your decision or else you know what will happen"…Kanna looked around the canteen and found Aya's table, they were looking at her with evilness…

"I don't want to do this…I don't want…" she murmured but when she looked again at Aya, there she was waving her diary and that made Kanna startle, she then looked again at Hakudoshi who noticed her coming in the canteen, Kanna keep staring at him before she made him a signal for him to go to her, when he stood up and started walking towards her, she run out of the canteen with tears running down her face, definitely she didn't want to do this…this was hurting too much…she could always tell him the truth but Aya would be watching them for sure, she wasn't that stupid, she would know immediately if she had told him the truth or not…she run to the garden and sat down on the bench swing waiting for Hakudoshi to come to her…she keep looking down until she heard his voice calling her name…his sweet voice…she would never hear that voice ever again…after this he would never speak to her ever again not even look…

"What's wrong?" he asked as he saw how she was, her eyes red from crying so much…Kanna immediately stood up and wiping her tears away, she looked at him face to face

"Are you alright?" he asked again

"Y-Yes I'm pretty fine, don't worry…" she said

_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was a one of a kind,  
A precious pearl_

"Were you crying?" he asked as he saw her red eyes

"No…no I haven't, it was something that got in my eye…"

_When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"So…you wanted to say something to me?"

"Yes I…I…"

"Yes?"

"It's…it's better if we don't see each other again…" she said in a hurtful tone but tried to sound hard, Hakudoshi's expression changed to a confused one

_Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

"What you talking about?"

"I…I don't want to tell you this to hurt you but…it's better if…if we aren't friends…"

"Why?" he asked even more confused

_What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain_

"Because…because…I decided it would be like this…maybe I will…change school and…I don't want…to have strong bonds with anyone…so when I leave….I don't want to say goodbye to anyone, they won't be hard…"

"B-But what you talking about…? Why are you leaving suddenly…? You…You just got here a week ago…you can't leave like this! Was it something I did? Tell me it was? If yes please I'm sorry, anything that did I didn't mean to hurt you, I promise I will change! But please…don't leave…not now…not now that I'm so close…to you…"

_When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself_

When she heard those words, tears burst down her eyes and she started crying again…this was turning to be so difficult…she didn't want to leave him

"T-That's why I…I have to leave…I feel the same…I feel that I'm getting close to you as well…but if we keep…I will…I will only end up hurting you…and I don't want that to happen…it's going to be the best for both of us…"

_Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now_

"But don't you see?! Don't you understand?! I will be hurt if you leave!"

"And…if I stay…it will be worse…"

"What can be worse than staying away from the girl I love?!"

"Worse than that…it's me hurting you even more…I couldn't handle that….it will be the best…for both of us…" she said as last words and walking by him, she started walking away but suddenly her hand was pulled back by Hakudoshi's hand, he pulled her to him, they were close to each other…more closer then they have been before….

_What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege_

"Don't go…please…I'm begging you…don't leave me…you were the only person who understood me until now…you were the only one who was able…to heal the wounds in my heart that my father's death left…I don't want to go back to that dark world…" he murmured in a sad tone, tears keep falling from Kanna's face, they wouldn't stop…

"You don't have to go back there…" she whispered as one of her hands touched his face

_When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away_

"I can't…without you I can't do it…" he whispered as placed his free hand on hers

_Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now_

"This will be the best…I'm sorry…I don't want to hurt you…forgive me…" she said and then she wrapped one hand around his head and pushed it in her direction, their lips touched…but this kiss wasn't a loving and sweet kiss like the first kisses used to be between the couples…this one was different…it was full of pain and sadness…Kanna separated her lips from his and started walking away slowly and whispering one last time "I'm sorry" and so their hands touched one last time and so did their fingertips and then separated, Kanna run to the gate and when she got there she looked back, Hakudoshi was still in the same place, she let more tears fall as she keep looking at her love, the love of her life, her first love, she started running again, fast as she could when she saw Hakudoshi running to the gate in a desperate attempt to stop his love from running away from him forever but when he got there…she was gone…there was no sign of her…Hakudoshi keep looking in the direction he saw Kanna disappear, the wind blew strongly and messed with his hair and for the first time in these past five years…tears fell from his eyes, down his face sadly…

_Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now…_

* * *

A/N: hope you like it! Song: Gomensai by T.A.T.U


	7. Truth and reunion

Warm hearts melt cold ones

Chapter 7 – Truth and reunion

Many days or better saying two weeks passed since Kanna said goodbye to her love, she never came back to school and of course Aya and her friends were happy about it, and Hakudoshi was once again cold to everyone, his light, his love was gone…nothing was left of him…he wasn't that cold as he used to be before Kanna entered in his life but he began to isolate again, away from everybody, talking to no one…Natsuko and Akago tried many times to call Kanna but she would never answer, they even tried to call to her house and it would be always her sister or mother who would answer and she would always tell them to say that she wasn't at home…deep inside Kanna knew how much she was making Hakudoshi suffer because she was suffering too…she wanted more than anything else to be by her love's side.

"Sis may I come in…?" asked Kaori as she opened the door of Kanna's room, the room was dark but Kaori could see her sister laying down on the bed with a sad look on her face, look that in the past two weeks she was seeing too much and she knew this wasn't normal on her sister.

"Kanna…?" she said as she entered in the room and sat by Kanna's side

"Kanna tell me once and for all what's going on with you"

"No…nothing is wrong…I'm fine…" she murmured

"Nothing is wrong? Do you think I am stupid or what? Are you kidding me? Of course there is something wrong Kanna, you have been locked in this room and crying in the past days! And why you don't go to school anymore?"

"…."

"Kanna I'm your sister, your twin sister and I can feel when something is wrong with you or not, please tell me what's going on, I can't stand seeing you so sad and suffering like this…" this time Kanna didn't hang on, she stood up from her bed and hugged her sister tight and cried, Kaori was surprised by this but she caressed her hair and then asked again.

"Now tell me…what's wrong?"

Between sobs and tears, Kanna told her sister the whole story

"Since a few weeks ago that…a group of girls…three girls…mess with me…at the beginning I ignored them…but things got worse…they first threatened me…saying that if I didn't stop being friend with Hakudoshi…that they would make my life a hell…I didn't give in and I keep talking with him…spending my days with him…and just like they said they started turning my life a hell…they first locked me in the bathroom…then put gum in my chair so I would be arrested to it when I tried to get up…it was so embarrassing…then put a bottle of worms in my bag…then in the gymn lesson they laughed at my underwear…in the lesson they made me trip on a ball and I twitched my ankle and then…they threw my clothes to the mud…"

"That's horrible…"

"I didn't have proofs that it were them who did these things…so I couldn't do anything…in the next day…they blackmailed me…they had my diary…they threatened me again…if I didn't leave once and for all…they would reveal to everyone my secrets…I didn't have any choice but give in this time…I hurt him…I hurt him so much sis…I told him horrible things…but I can't handle…I can't handle stay away from him…I want to see him…I want to see him, to hug him…to be in his arms…I want to hug him, to kiss him…I love him…I love him so much…more than anything else…"

"Oh sis…I'm so sorry…"

"I don't know what to do anymore Kaori…"

"Wait a minute…you said they had your DIARY with them?"

"Yes…"

"But wait…that's not possible Kanna"

"What…?"

"I just remembered now! They don't have your diary Kanna, I'm the one who has it!"

"W-what you talking about?"

"Accidentally two weeks ago I switched my notebook with your diary, they have the same cover and I completely forgot to give it back to you"

"W-What?"

Kaori pulled her bag up and took her diary out, Kanna's eyes widened in surprise, no doubts it was her diary!

"They have my notebook Kanna and not your diary!"

"So that means…oh my god, I was so stupid! I hurt him so much and now…god!"

"Calm down sis, it's all my fault I should have give you back your diary when I found out"

"How am I going to apologize to him? He must hate me!"

"Kanna, deep breath first and then think, calm down"

Kanna took a deep breath and calmed down the best she could

"Ok…how am I going to do this?"

"Mmm…I know! Call Natsuko or Akago and tell them everything"

"For what? He won't talk to me!"

"I'm not telling you to call HIM, I'm telling you to call one of his siblings"

"For what?"

"I will explain you my plan"

Kaori started explaining her plan to Kanna and she called Natsuko and Akago and told them whole story and the plan her sister had settled, both of them promised to do their best for the plan to work. In that night, at Hakudoshi's house, his siblings entered in his room.

"Hey bro, you ready?" asked Akago

"Exactly for what…?" he asked in an emotionless voice

"We are all going out tonight, mom is downstairs waiting for us" said Natsuko

"I'm not in the mood to go out…."

"Oh yes you are!" said Akago as he took his brother's arm and pushed him to the bathroom while Natsuko took his formal suit out of the wardrobe.

"Why the hell are you taking that suit out? We aren't going to any weeding" complained Hakudoshi

"I don't care, you must be wonderful for tonight" said Natsuko, Hakudoshi just sighed and changed his clothes. After he was dressed, Natsuko still fixed them a little.

"But why are you doing this? We are just going out" keep complaining the boy

"Shut up and move your legs" said Akago, both his siblings had to force Hakudoshi to go downstairs but his stubbornness didn't win this time. Hakudoshi didn't have a choice but go out with his family this time to the so secret place they were going even if he didn't really want to…

The family arrived the place, they were in the park and there were a lot of people together and with masks on, they were dressed in beautiful dresses and suits, Hakudoshi sighed when he understood what was going on

"A masquerade ball….?"

"Yep" said his siblings, Hakudoshi sighed again and turned around

"I'm not in the mood for balls…I'm going back home" said Hakudoshi while walking but Natsuko and Akago stopped him before he left

"Oh not you don't my boy!" said Natsuko while pushing him to the other people together with Akago, Hakudoshi sighed again and sat down on the bank of the bandstand that it was there, lighted by the beautiful and shinning lights, Natsuko walked to him and have him a white mask decorated with gold effects.

"Put it on, after all it isn't a masquerade ball without a mask" she said while putting her mask on and so did Akago.

"Whatever…." Said Hakudoshi as he just keep staring at the mask in his hand, looking without any special interest the gold effects that decorated the white mask, the white was making him remind her and he didn't really want to, it would just hurt him more, he then heard someone walking towards him but he didn't even bother to look and see who it was, he just knew it was a girl because it was wearing a long dress with glitter effects, the girl spoke to him.

"Hi…you wanna dance?" she asked, Hakudoshi keep not looking at her and answer coldly

"No"

"Oh…I just saw you here alone…and I thought you were lonely and didn't have a pair like me…I just spoke with my pair and he said he didn't want to dance with me…too bad…I guess I came here for nothing…" she said, Hakudoshi sighed and looked up at her and answered

"Look here g-"he couldn't finish it because by the moment he looked at her, she was taking her mask off, revealing who she really was, Hakudoshi's mouth dropped and his eyes widened in shock and surprised when he saw who that girl that was standing in front of him was…she was…neither more or less…then…Kanna. She was smiling at him but her face showed only sadness…slowly she approached him and fell on her knees and hugged him tight while tears fell from her eyes without stopping.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"But…but I thought…" he murmured still not understanding what was happening

"I know…I know…I will tell you everything…" and after that she started telling him the whole story about Aya and the blackmail…

"That's why I told you these things…I was never my intention to leave you…or hurt you…"

"So…you left because of blackmail…? It wasn't me…? You weren't changing school…?"

"No…nothing like that…I would stay with you forever…if it wasn't because of them…I would have never left…now I know that they don't have my diary, it's just a random notebook…I'm going back…I'm going back to school and I will never leave you ever again, I will stay with you forever…" she while tears of happiness were falling from her eyes, changing the tears of sadness, Kanna hugged him again and this time Hakudoshi hugged her back tight, he didn't want to let go, ever…he wanted to stay like that forever, close to her…when they broke the hug, their faces approached more and they kissed…this was the first kiss of the couple, the first kiss sweet and tender, the other one was completely forgotten by them…they wrapped their arms around them and keep kissing…when they separated, they looked at each other eyes tenderly…Hakudoshi lifted Kanna's face and stroked it and then murmured…

"Come with me…"

Kanna nodded and took his hand and he carefully pulled her to him, wrapped an arm around her waist and she did the same and laid her head on his shoulder, both walked out of the ball.

"Where are we going?"

"My home" he said with a smile

"What are we going to do there?" she asked with a curious look

"When we get there, you will see"

Kanna was still curious but decided to wait and see. They walked by a few minutes until they finally reached his home, he opened the door and the two entered and suddenly Hakudoshi walked to her and picked her up.

"H-Huh? What are you doing?" asked Kanna a little surprised

"I will take you to my room"

Kanna kind of blushed when she heard this, what was he planning…alone in his house and plus…in his room…she wasn't understand where her love wanted, Hakudoshi walked upstairs until they reached his room, he opened the door and once they were inside his room, he put her down and went back to the door and locked it twice…

"What are you doing?" asked Kanna, Hakudoshi didn't answer, he just walked to her and took her in his arms again, he looked deeply in her eyes with his eyes full of love and then kissed her, Kanna kissed him back and slowly she felt that the kiss was becoming more passionately and desperate, she was finally understanding what he wanted…at the beginning she didn't know what to do but she was feeling she also wanted this…

"Hakudoshi…" she said, Hakudoshi noticed that Kanna finally understood what he wanted and started talking between kisses.

"I want you…more than anything I want you…I want you just for me…please Kanna…I want you to be mine and only mine…forever…" he whispered

"I…I want you too…I want you to be mine…"

"Then…please…let's…let's do it Kanna…here and now please…" he begged her

"Yes…I accept…my love…tonight and forever…I will be yours and you will be mine" she whispered in his ear which made Hakudoshi melt completely…he started kissing her neck slightly what made her moan a little…then Hakudoshi started caressing his lover's body with his hands until he reached the straps of her dress and slowly started taking it off and Kanna let her white dress travel one last time on her body before it fell on the floor. Hakudoshi admired the vision before him but it still wasn't enough for him he wanted to see her completely just like Kanna wanted to see him…she kissed him passionately while opening and taking off his white shirt and then unbuttoned his pants and took them off as well and threw them to the floor near her dress, Hakudoshi picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, they fell on his bed without stopping kissing and slowly they started taking off the last pieces of silk that was left on their bodies…and in that night they made love…

TBC…

A/N: Sorry I took so long! But now school is finished and can finally finish this story! Plz comment and tell me what you think, I will write more very soon! Btw for the ones who want to know, I'm working on the doujin (comic) version of this story ^^


	8. Confront

Warm hearts melt cold ones

Chapter 8 – Confront

Kanna POV

I woke up in that morning with the sun in my eyes; I felt that my head wasn't lying against a pillow but against something warm and strong; my hands moved around it, I was too lazy to open my eyes, then I felt someone breathing on me…I opened my eyes and looked up and there he was, my dear love sleeping deeply with his head laying against mine, I smiled at this so that was it, my head was laying against his warm and strong chest but I felt that something was slipping away…then I saw it! Hakudoshi's chest was bare; he didn't have any shirt on! First I thought that he always slept like that but then I felt something was also missing in my body, I peeked through the sheets and saw it…I was nude! We both were completely nude! I remembered how wonderful last night was but I felt my cheeks hot, I was blushing like a tomato after all we were in his house, in his room, in his bed nude! What if his siblings or even his mother saw us? What a shame! I grabbed my wristwatch; with the sheets around my body, and saw the time…I wanted to scream! We were SO LATE! I saw Hakudoshi rubbing his eyes and opening one and looking at me.

"What are you doing…?" he asked me in a sleepy tone

"I'm going to dress myself! We are late for school! Look!" I said as I showed him the wristwatch, he didn't change a single bit his sleeping face, he just looked at me and said:

"Kanna, love…the clock is upside down…"

"Eh?"

"Come on babe, relax, we still have lots of time"

"O-Oh…" he smiled at me and pulled me back on the bed, I felt so good in his arms, he was perfect in every way and I loved him more than anything else…

"You know what…"

"What…?"

"You're beautiful…dressed or naked…it doesn't matter…you're beautiful in every way" he told me as he kissed my neck and shoulders, I was melting with such affections, I laid my head against his shoulder and let him keep going, he keep kissing my neck while his hands touched mine and took them so the sheet around my body would fall. I closed my eyes…and I let him travel around my body with his lips and hands, it felt so good…I turned around so I was facing him and then I grabbed his head with my hands and leaned it against my bare chest, I wrapped my arms around his head as I felt his lips kissing the front of my neck and my chest, I let a few sighs and slight moans escape from my lips. He was about to lay me down on the bed when someone knocked on the door and interrupted our romantic moment, I heard Hakudoshi sighing…

"Yes?" he said

"Hakudoshi, get up, the breakfast is ready" said the voice

"I'm coming mom; just give me a few minutes to take a bath" he said, I could hear his mother's steps fading away from the door and walking downstairs.

"Your mother knows I am with you?" I asked him

"Yes I think, my siblings must have told her"

"What if, she or your siblings have seen us?" I asked him, I was starting to stress again

"Calm down baby, I locked the door" he said with a smile, I sighed. We stood up and he took me to the bathroom, then I remembered:

"Oh my god!"

"What now?"

"School! I must catch on! I don't have my notebooks and books here; I don't even have my uniform!"

"Kanna calm down, don't go stressing again, I can ask my mother to take you to your house so you can pick up your things"

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Of course silly, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help my own girlfriend"

We took a quick shower and then walked downstairs for breakfast, he was right, his mom knew I was there and he asked her to take me to my house before we went to school, so I could pick my things and my uniform and she did, she even waited for me and took me to school with her three children.

"Thank you very much for the ride, Miss Natsumi" I said

"You're welcome, dear" she said with a sweet smile and then left, we walked inside the school, of course I never separated from my love, I was always holding his hand. We walked inside our classroom and sat down on our seats, I sighed in relief, Aya and her friends weren't there yet. He gave me his notebooks and let me catch on with the subjects we were learning in classes, I was relieved, I haven't lost much.

"Do we have any tests to do soon?" I asked him as I handed him the last notebook

"Yes, in two weeks we have…oh yes first its Biology and then Math" he told me

"Thank you sweetheart" I said as I pointed the tests dates in my agenda, I saw a slight pink color appear in Hakudoshi's cheeks.

"Are you blushing?"

"W-What? I am not!"

"Yes you are, you blushed after I called you sweetheart"

"I'm just not used to be called such things…"

"You don't like it…?" I asked as I pouted

"N-No, I like it!"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Yayy!" I said as I hugged him, I know I was sounding like a little child but I couldn't help it, I was so in love with him, I approached my face to his and kissed him, he kissed me back in front of all of his fans and right in the moment when Aya and her friends walked in the classroom. I could feel them looking at them angrily and shocked; I broke the kiss with Hakudoshi and looked at them.

"Are you going to talk to them…?"

"I suppose they want to talk with me…"

"You want me to go?"

"No, I have to do this alone" I told him

"Alright but I will stay near, just in case something happens"

"Ok"

I looked back at Aya, she was calling me, I sighed and then stood up and started walking out the classroom, I noticed that Hakudoshi followed us and stayed near the door.

"What do you want with me now?" I said in a cold tone

"You know very well what we want!"

"No I don't, just hurry up and tell me what do you want, I have got other and better things to do then staying here listening to you"

"You listen here you white little girl! You better not provoke me or you will suffer the consequences! What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to leave this school for good? Didn't I tell you to stay away from Hakudoshi?"

"Well yes you told me these things but too bad for you Aya, I'm not giving in this time"

"You really want me to ruin your life don't you?"

"Go ahead and try…I'm not scared of you anymore, Aya"

"Oh you're so asking for it, at lunch your life is over! You can say goodbye to your little and dear secrets!"

"I will be waiting for that…" I said, then I turned my back on her and left, Hakudoshi hugged me and kissed my head as I walked in the classroom.

"You were very brave"

"Thanks, now they will know how it feels to be humiliated"

The classes went on and were over very quickly, soon it was lunch time and we went to the canteen to eat something, I knew Aya was getting ready to expose "my secrets" or better saying my sister's school subjects…me and Hakudoshi sat down next to each other and ate together, we would kiss and cuddle in each other, ignoring completely the glares and cold looks of his fans. We soon heard Aya's voice.

"Attention! Everybody! I have got a few things to tell you! I have in possession the secret diary of the Medicine student, Kanna Nakashima" she said, she opened the notebook, thinking it really was my diary and when she was about to tell everyone the "secrets", her eyes widened in shock when she found out what the diary she thought she had in possession really was.

"W-What? What is this supposed to mean?"

"What you have in possession, it isn't my diary Aya! You have got a notebook of my sister's" I told her, everyone started laughing at her and her friends, they were very angry and feeling very humiliated, now they knew how I felt when they did those horrible things to me. They quickly left the canteen.

We didn't have any classes in the afternoon, so I decided to spend this wonderful evening with my love, we went for a walk in the park, holding each other's hands, we ate some ice cream and sat down on the grass, staring at the beautiful white clouds in the sky, sometimes he would kiss my face and lips.

"I love to be like this with you, just me and you" he told me

"I know, I love to be like this too"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything"

"I know it's still very earlier and that just yesterday we turned to be a couple…but if everything goes well with us…after university would you…uh…"

"What Haku?"

I knew he was nervous but I was curious about what was that question he wanted so badly to ask me

"After we are done with university would you accept…marry me…?"

TBC…

A/N: Hello everyone! Here it is the 8th chapter of my story, two more chapters and the story will be over! Please I would like you to review, I would like to know what you think about this story and so far what is the chapter you have liked more! By the way, there is a poll in my page, asking after I finish this story and probably "Hana" what genre would you like to be my next HakuKanna fanfic! There are four options but if you have any cool ideas for a new story about this couple just PM me! Please review and vote on my poll, your vote will decide the new story!


End file.
